


soldier keep on marchin' home

by Yourlocalgremlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Snaps Instead Of Tony, Platonic Kissing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i have no excuse for this i just wanted angst, kinda tumblr prompt?? i saw forehead kisses and ran with it, of sorts?? idk man its just sad and happy, they all need hugs man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalgremlin/pseuds/Yourlocalgremlin
Summary: He had had his kid back for an hour? Two hours? That didn’t matter. It was like when the first snap happened. He felt hollow. There would be no late-night runs to fast-food places. No excited rambling when he found something new.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	soldier keep on marchin' home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! have some spiderson and irondad angst. please bear with me because this is my second time writing something like this lmao.
> 
> also yall are at full permission to come after me with pitchforks
> 
> the title is from 'Soldier' By Fleurie. 10/10 good song

Tony wasn’t expecting to see his kid. Well, he was, but not in those exact circumstances. If Tony could, he would bundle Peter away from all the pain and misery, but Peter had already been touched by death.

When he saw Peter rambling about what the wizard was doing, he did what only felt natural. Tony hugged his boy, cutting him short.

“So, uh, we’re at that stage?”

“Yeah, kid. We are.”

And then the fighting broke them apart, once again, they were fighting for their lives. And then, hot-potato but with the gauntlet. Things passed in a blur, Tony registering him passing the gauntlet to someone else.

And then the gauntlet was passed to Peter. 

The gauntlet was passed to Peter and then he passed it to Captain Carol Danvers. Everyone was a blur, either fighting or playing keep-away with the most dangerous thing in the universe. He ran ahead and snatched the Iron Man Infinity Gauntlet from Mr. Stark.

He ignored the cry of, “Kid!” and ran ahead to where Thanos stood, smiling smugly.

And that’s when Peter noticed that he had the gauntlet. Rushing at Thanos, he sneakily grabbed the stones and transferred them to the Other Gauntlet.

The titan looked smugly at Peter and said, 

“I am inevitable.” And snapped. Peter flinched, although the stones weren’t there. Thanos looked at the gauntlet in confusion, and that’s when he looked towards Peter.

The radioactive power of the infinity stones was coursing through his right arm. Taking one of his last few breaths, he made eye contact with the mad titan.

“And... I… don’t... care.”

And he snapped. Briefly, the world surrounding Peter turned white. Or was that from how much pain he was in? And then Peter opened his eyes to an all too familiar orange plane.

A woman and a girl were standing a few feet away from him. The woman was blond and was wearing gear similar to The Black Widow. The girl was green with faint silver  markings on her face.

They watched him with sad smiles as if they knew what was going to happen. Then his vision cleared. The remnants of Thanos’s army were fading away, and the mad titan himself looked at the boy with defeat.

And then he too turned to dust. Peter crawled to an outcropping of the compound and he sat back against it. Tony found Peter first. His mentor looked like he had aged 50 years in the five years he was gone.

“Hey Pete, kid, we won. We won kiddo.” 

He smiled weakly at his father-figure. The throbbing pain in his hand seemed numb. That was a funny feeling, he decided. Mr. Rhodes landed next to Tony, looking exhausted. Peter inclined his head ever so slightly. And then Pepper. He didn’t know her, not as well as Tony. But she seemed distressed at the fact that Peter, a 17-year-old nobody was dying.

Tony knelt next to Peter, and that’s when Peter noticed tears swimming in his mentor’s eyes.

That wasn’t right. Weakly, Peter lifted his left hand in an attempt at comforting Tony. The older man took his hand and held it close to his chest. Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peters forehead before leaning back with tears glittering in his eyes.

"We won, Pete."

Taking a wheezing breath, he mumbled,

“T’ny..”

And his heartbeat stopped and his eyes became unseeing. And though he couldn't hear it, Tony Stark shed tears for the boy who was his son in all but blood.

* * *

Telling Peter’s friends and family was the worst part. Hearing her cry at the fact that her nephew had died had nearly broken him. Explaining to Morgan that her older brother wouldn’t be coming home. Ever. Tony stood facing the mirror, examining his reflection.

He looked broken.

Shakily, he walked out of his room and outside.

A lot of the people that had fought at their side were there. At the edge of the docks stood Peter’s closest family. Well, not by blood anyway. May faced the water with a hollow look. Tony himself felt... Empty. 

He had had his kid back for an hour? Two hours? That didn’t matter. It was like when the first snap happened. He felt hollow. There would be no late-night runs to fast-food places. No excited rambling when he found something new.

Everyone was silent.

MJ and Ned, his kid’s friends stood there, sharing their silent grief.

A few feet away, a ghost watched the procession. Peter tilted his head sadly, watching his family. Natasha materialized next to him, and Peter barely jumped. Not saying anything, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He gently smiled at the group and moved on to the spirit world, where he waited for the rest of his family.


End file.
